My Junk Is You (Extraordinary Girl)
by artsc
Summary: Beca has her junk. Not that kind of junk. She has that thing that makes her smile like an idiot. She finds it everywhere she looks, even when she's not looking. Based off of My Junk from Spring Awakening, with appearances of other songs from Spring Awakening and American Idiot.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another ditched philosophy class. More Bellas rehearsals. Jesse always hounding her with another movie ending. But none of that mattered to her. She still got to see red hair dance like leaves in the wind. She still got to imagine it as she cut and blended songs.

Outside of their practice space, Beca watched as Chloe stood on the snow and breathed. Even though it was winter, Chloe loved to feel the sun. She spread out her arms, embracing the air and welcoming it into her warm grasp.

Beca yearned to be that air more than anything. It wasn't enough to be touching the same air Chloe was in. She needed more. But it felt so _off_. She was never the sappy romantic her mom was, or the runaway lover her dad was. And yet, there she was, staring at Chloe from behind a tree, listening to her "Pool Mash-Up." It was discreet enough in its name, but it held more than that.

It started at the empty pool, thus the name. When they "remixed" the Bellas. Chloe's stoic beginning almost brought tears to her eyes. They had talked earlier; Beca had come to her for help.

_"I should just go along with Aubrey, shouldn't I?"_

_ "No, she's just being her usual self. Don't worry about your mixes, they're amazing," Chloe reassured her._

_ "Not that. Well, kind of that, but not everything. What I mean is that I think I should" Beca almost choked on her words, "change."_

_ Chloe almost slapped her for saying that._

_ But she didn't._

_ It was the intention that made Beca laugh at her own ridiculous statement._

Then when Beca mixed in her song, and Chloe did her singing smile, she almost broke down.

So began her hurried mix of the two songs back at her dorm room, trying to catch the feel of the impromptu performance in a mass of recorded sound. It took hours into the night, and in the end, Beca wouldn't have had it any other way.

So, she stood behind the tree, shooting up emotions through headphones while staring at the radiant being just out of reach.

She wanted to feel Chloe's warmth. It was cold, and Beca knew Chloe's embrace would be all she needed to chase the biting winter from her.

In a moment of pure impulse, she walked up to Chloe. If only they were in a shower, with warm air filling the space around them, it would have been exactly what Chloe had done to her.

Time froze. Beca saw in her mind two people strolling along the snowy sidewalk. A grin crept up her face. Chloe's genuinely pleased expression tore Beca's heart open.

"Chloe,"

Time began again.

"Yeah?"

Time to bail out.

"Would you listen to this mix?"

Beca mentally tackled herself for that.

"Of course."

They walked along in the snow, with Chloe listening to the song and Beca gnawing on her bottom lip in panic.

_It brought back the dark pool. The warm air was practically real. The song pulled the vivid image out of her mind and into every sense she possessed. It was full of Chloe, every word, every note, and every breath._

_ So worth not doing laundry._

"This is great," Chloe commented. She mouthed along with the words and smiled. If not for the cold, Beca would have melted.

"I- uh, yeah."

Never before had she felt so blatantly idiotic.

"Cool, well, I have to go, I promised Aubrey I'd help her with her paper."

And so Beca was left standing in the snow, watching Chloe become a small figure in the distance before turning a corner, out of sight.

Still, she stood there. She talked, for lack of anything else to do.

"It was for you. I thought of you during every beat. I listen to it when I'm sad, when I'm happy, and when I'm done with life. It makes me smile when I have nothing to smile about. We've all got our junk, and my junk is you."

Her phone buzzed.

_Quick question- do you have your book of Spring Awakening with you?_

Beca reached for her backpack and felt the thin book at the bottom.

_Yeah._

_ Can you bring it over? Bree needs it for her paper._

_ No problem. Be right there._

That was how she ended up face to face with Chloe, again craving the warmth she naturally gave off.

"Thanks so much, I owe you big time," Chloe said as she took the book from Beca.

"Really, no problem. But, are you doing anything tonight? I, uh, yeah, we should, um, hang out." Beca dug her nails into her palms as she spoke.

"Definitely. Meet me by the library around six, we can grab something to eat then hang out."

Easier than she expected, but now Beca had to deal with the fact that she had plans with Chloe and had to not have a meltdown about it.

"Sounds good," Beca replied after a minute. Already a plan was hatching in her head.

In the time she had left, she dug through her pile of CDs and located her Spring Awakening one, buried under years of David Guetta, Green Day, and Robert Downey Jr.'s one album. She immediately went about searching through her preexisting library of music to find the right song.

Then she found it. Beca knew what to do.

By the time six came around, she was set with a freshly burned CD in her bag and a scribbled letter tucked away in her pocket.

In her head, she kept repeating the song.

_Still there's this one thing just to see you go by,_

_It's almost like loving, as sad as that is,_

_We've all got our junk, and my junk is you._

_She's an extraordinary girl,_

_She gets so sick of crying._

_It's like we stopped time,_

_Now that they both are finding,_

_My junk is you, you, you._

To anyone else, it might not have made any sense. But to her, it was exactly what she wanted.

The CD clicked inside it's case in her bag as Beca walked to the library, reminding her of the other songs it held. Something for every moment was her plan. Something to just be good, to feel good, and to maybe bring out a smile.

Bouncing red hair bobbed through the assembly of various people outside the library. The letter was a last resort, but as the flaming burst of color loomed closer, Beca debated diving in, with no thought as to when she would ever come up.

She decided to stay safe, though. Just the disc for now; words to be saved for later. Dealing with junk requires waiting and watching. Watching more than anything.

"I mixed some new songs, I wanted you to have them to listen to," Beca said, handing the plastic case to Chloe.

"Awesome, maybe we can do that after dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan."

And so Beca's plan went up in flames and sunk beneath black waters while Chloe's sailed on.


	2. Chapter 2

_I really don't know how the ending of this chapter came about. Really no idea, it just kind of happened. Anyways, I hope it gets at least a few chuckles._

* * *

Pizza. Typical college dinner.

Unless you're with Chloe.

According to her, dinner meant an Italian restaurant with dim lighting and music so quiet you think you'll go deaf trying to hear it.

Beca was not a fan, but she was amazed. Chloe easily drifted up to the host and proudly declared, "table for two." Without so much as a hesitation, Chloe swept behind the table and sat down with her simple flourish.

_She's an extraordinary girl,_

_ In an ordinary world,_

_ And she can't seem to get it right,_

_ It may not be cool,_

_ But it's so where I live._

"So…" Beca sighed, looking through the menu. "Is there anything that isn't in Italian, or do I need a kid's menu?"

"Are you under twelve?"

"Um, can you not tell? I mean, look at this," Beca held out her arms to her sides. "I'm fucking immortal, age means nothing."

"Okay, mighty Beca, then you should have had the time to learn Italian by now," Chloe countered.

"Immortal doesn't mean I've been here forever. I will be, but I was only born thirty years ago."

The waiter walked up, and the two girls ceased their joking to order.

Unsurprisingly, Chloe ordered a complicated salad and soup, while Beca ordered spaghetti.

_You'll have to excuse me,_

_ I know it's so off,_

_ Now that they both are finding._

After fifteen minutes of intense stomach growling, food finally filled their table and their mouths. Conversation ceased to exist for a solid half hour. The time was filled only with the smell of pasta and tomatoes and the waiter stopping by occasionally to check on them.

But every time, Beca noticed the slight smile he wore, the other waiters and waitresses who took the long way to their assigned tables to get a look at the odd pair. She caught bits of whispers, "how far?" and "how soon?" and "they aren't?" and "they're so obvious." She chose to ignore most of the hushed tidbits, but they nagged at the back of her head the duration of the meal.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?" Chloe tilted her head, making her hair fall to one side.

"The whispers."

"What, are you in a horror movie?"

"No, just listen," Beca said, waving away Chloe's quite loud confusion.

It took a minute, but Chloe eventually caught on.

"We should feed it."

"Hell, no."

"Please?" Chloe pushed aside her almost empty plates and leaned over the table, begging. "Please? Plus, it already looks like it, by the way, since, you know, I'm kind of on the table right now."

"Very true." Beca shifted in her seat, noticing the corner of the CD case sticking out of Chloe's bag that was hanging form the back of her chair. "Fine."

_I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong._

As Beca allowed Chloe to act, well, however Chloe deemed "necessary," she thought back to her mix. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing.

No.

Not that one.

And yet there Chloe was, humming that one song.

_Nothing to lose, fire away, fire away._

Nope.

So Beca decided on another song.

Although it was debatable the reasons she chose it.

_Touch me, just like that._

Of course, Chloe just had to somehow know to start getting "touchy."

And that was how Beca ended up against the wall by the bathrooms with Chloe practically on top of her, making out and touching more than needed to get the point across.

_He steals the image in her kiss,_

_ From her heart's apocalypse._

_They say you go blind,_

_ Maybe it's true,_

_ She's an extraordinary girl._

"Chl-Chloe," Beca mumbled, pulling away from Chloe's lips, "we should pay and go, that kid's been watching us for the past ten minutes."

The young boy stared open-mouthed at the pair, both confused and amazed. His parents hadn't noticed yet, but he wasn't being discreet in any way. His parents were bound to notice sooner or later.

"One sec." Chloe smiled to herself, reached up the back of Beca's shirt, and unhooked her bra. With Beca frozen in shock, Chloe slid the straps off of her shoulders and pulled the garment out from under her shirt. "Watch."

And that was how Chloe ended up running through a fancy restaurant flailing a bra in the air and screaming, "CAN'T SPELL HOMO SAPIENS WITHOUT HOMO!"

With a tight smile, Beca paid the bill, squeezed her arms against her chest, and followed Chloe's path outside. On her way out, she handed the host twenty dollars and gave him the look that said, "I have no idea what just happened but I'm sorry it did but you have to admit it was fucking hilarious."

She watched Chloe strut to her car, with Beca's bra slung over her shoulder with pride.

"She's an extraordinary girl. She's my junk. She has my mixes. She has my bra."


	3. Chapter 3

_This is the last chapter, so enjoy! Thanks so much for the reviews and such, it kept this story going. (I'm going to try and do another fic based completely off of American Idiot, so be on the lookout for that eventually)_

* * *

Back at Beca's dorm, Chloe was rummaging through Beca's drawers, trying to find the right place to return the bra she "borrowed."

"I'm telling you, just throw it on the floor or something, that's what I do," Beca said as she held her disk on one finger, fiddling with the power button on her stereo.

"No. I must do this…"

Chloe hunched over the drawers stubbornly. Beca sighed and slid the disk into the slot she was staring intently into.

"You really want to listen to this now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're giving me a CD and I want to listen to it with you because we're friends who just pretended to be lesbians together in the back of a restaurant and I stole your bra without getting arrested."

Pretended.

Beca's heart dropped into her stomach at that word.

"Makes sense," Beca replied.

With that issue settled, Chloe abandoned her search through Beca's room and lay across the bed.

"Um…" Beca murmured, looking down at the bed, which now had all of no space for two people. "Okay."

She began to sit on the floor against the bed, bit Chloe pulled her back up by the collar of her shirt.

"Your CD. You listen _with_ me, not next to me," Chloe demanded. "So get your butt up here and enjoy your work."

Before joining Chloe, Beca hit the play button on the stereo. She sat on the edge of the bed. Her back was tensed so much that she was acutely aware of every shift in weight on the bed, including Chloe's move to the far edge by the wall, making more room.

Beca took this as a cue to lie down. Again, stiffness overtook her body. Every time Chloe's arms brushed even slightly against her own, her breath caught in her throat and she flinched.

_I try and just kick it, but what can I do?_

The music couldn't start soon enough. When it did, the Pool Mash-Up was the first to play. Chloe's face immediately broke out into a grin.

"Remember that? You were so messed up that day." Chloe playfully punched Beca's shoulder, resulting in Beca's typical reaction.

Nothing.

The song played through with no further interruptions. The next song came up without either noticing. They were each lost in their own thoughts.

Beca's hand fell to her side, just barely making contact with Chloe's.

Beca quickly brought her hand closer to her side. Not subtle in the slightest.

"What's going on? You've been acting weird tonight."

"Just nervous." Beca wasn't lying.

"About what?"

"Yeah."

"That's not an answer." Chloe turned onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow so that she was almost leaning over Beca. "Is it about the restaurant thing?"

"No, not at all." This time, Beca was lying.

"We didn't get in trouble."

"Not that." Back to the truth.

"Then what?"

"Before that." So far so good. Kind of.

"The menu?"

"After that."

"Oh…" Chloe's voice dropped. Realization flew across her face. "Yeah."

"Yeah."

_An extraordinary girl._

_My junk is you._

_Extraordinary girl._

_I lie back just drifting,_

_Ride on the rush,_

_She gets so sick of crying._

Beca noticed the change in the song.

_Her heart's apocalypse,_

_It's warm in your arms_.

Chloe stopped talking, noticing Beca's sudden silence.

The music wasn't loud, but it filled the room. Swirling around them, in soft tendrils that perched on their ears. Chloe heard music. Beca heard herself. Each thought the other was hearing the same. Both were wrong.

_I was only dreaming_.

"I did this one after bringing you the book," Beca explained.

_Touch me, just like that,_

_The bitch of living,_

_Just getting out of bed._

"I was on a Spring Awakening binge, kind of."

"And Green Day?"

"Big time."

_I started fucking running as soon as my feet touched ground._

_Nobody likes you, everyone left you,_

_You've left them far behind,_

_One day all will know_

_You, you, you._

The following silence was louder than expected.

Neither of them dared to speak. There was just the sounds of breathing and the CD spinning.

In Beca's refusal to start speaking, Chloe began to understand.

"Did it really mean that much, the night in the pool?"

"More than you know."

"Wow," Chloe, for once, had nothing else to say.

"I, uh, asked to hang out for a reason, though."

"Yeah, I figured-"

"Wait. You know Word of Your Body reprise?"

"Sure…" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows and thought back to the song Beca was talking about. Something about Ernst and some other guy.

"_Haven't you heard the word of your body? Oh, you're gonna be wounded, oh, you're gonna be my wound._" Beca's voice lilted gently through the song's beginning, rising up on her elbow to face Chloe, as Chloe was already doing. "_Oh, you're gonna bruise, too, oh, I'm gonna be your bruise._"

Chloe followed Beca's lead from the night in the pool and jumped in.

"_The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends._"

"_She's all alone again,_"

"_I go up to my room, turn the stereo on,_"

"_She's an extraordinary girl, an extraordinary girl, an extraordinary girl._"

Like on the CD, the separate melodies intertwined and wove together. With each breath they took, they moved closer in.

Quiet power coursed through their words, between their lips, and through the songs. Their steady, locked eyes never looked away from the pair opposite.

So close.

Whispering.

Beca brought their duet to an end. Chloe's singing smile stood still. Still more needed to be said. Beca had expected it to go more quickly than it had been going so far. They needed a push. Maybe more blunt.

No singing this time.

Just a reassuring nod, tender eye contact, a deep breath, and-

"My junk is you, extraordinary girl."

People say easier said than done. No one ever said saying could be just as necessary as doing. No one ever said saying could say more than doing could do.

No one ever said that saying could be doing.

Sometimes it takes the leap over spaces and punctuation, not just over holes and hurdles.

Chloe didn't respond with words, though. Beca had her moment. Now it was hers to do something with.

She did.

Chloe closed the gap between them. Their lips met. If words could flow through skin, they would have had a novel. Instead, they had that moment. Beca let her hands roam along Chloe's arms and back, while Chloe brought herself even closer to Beca.

_What can I do?_

_We've all got our junk._

And that's how Beca and Chloe ended up tangled in each other's limbs, listening to Beca's CD, each marveling at the other and finally understanding what the other heard. It was more than two people. It was a hidden life and an open book finding common ground; each in amazement at the other for what they couldn't do themselves.

_My junk is you_.

* * *

Songs:  
My Junk- Spring Awakening

Touch Me- Spring Awakening

Those You've Known- Spring Awakening

Extraordinary Girl- American Idiot (Green Day)

Before the Lobotomy- American Idiot (Green Day)

Homecoming- American Idiot (Green Day)

Titanium


End file.
